King and King
by bluel0v3
Summary: There can't be a King and King, or could there? Edmund wants to be with Caspian, but doesn't know how to tell him. And is it even allowed in Narnia? Edmund/Caspian slash. Oneshot. Review!


**Hey, it's Narnia time! I watched Chronicles of Narnia: Voyage of the Dawn Treader last night and it inspired me to write a Casmund fanfic. I love Casmund, it's one of my favorite ships, so writing this was really fun. Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or Narnia itself. Enjoy.**

* * *

The stomping of the crew's feet was muffled by the blaring music. Laughter echoed through the ship, the Dawn Treader. Edmund sat far off, trying to steer clear of the current celebration for the return of the King and Queen of Old. He overlooked the waves crashing on the side of the ship, making clapping sounds. His head buried in his hands, he could feel the sea wind whistling in his ears, mixing with the voice of a complaining Eustace. Ever since Edmund returned to Narnia with Lucy (and a very confused Eustace), he's had a hard time gaining a clear mind. The only current solution he has figured out was staying away from people and being near the roaring waves. The crowd was growing as more people emerged from the lower deck. Edmund started feeling a little claustrophobic and decided to make his way to his hammock below in his sleeping quarters. He knew that too was soon to be filled with a couple more people, including Caspian, so he wanted to get there as soon as possible. Once he reached his hammock, he slumped down and with a deep sigh he put his head back. He knew he would not be getting any sleep this night which would have been good for him, but he still closed his eyes. This is what bothered him, whenever he closed his eyes, he would always see Caspian; his brown locks, clear face, and just his body in general, and it didn't help that he sleeps right next to Edmund every night.

After about 20 more minutes of people dancing above his head, the music lowered and he started hearing people make their ways to their beds. Eustace of course went to the bunk he always complains about while others get hammocks. Caspian was the last one to get in the quarters. He slowly got into his hammock and crossed his arms on his chest. With a sigh, he shrugged down and got comfortable. Edmund thought he looked even more attractive while he was sleeping, so it was such a treat for him to be so close to Caspian. Of course Edmund knew they would never be together and it was quite obvious. The King needs a Queen, not another King. Edmund and Caspian would never be able to get married, let alone have a child, even if Caspian felt the same, which after his time with Susan, it was obvious he was straight. Without being able to sleep, Edmund got up to go for his nightly walk earlier than usual. He usually waits 40 minutes to an hour to make sure everyone is asleep and he doesn't wake anyone, but tonight he got up about 20 minutes earlier. He slowly got out of his hammock and climbed the steep stairs to the upper deck, trying not to make them creek. As Edmund reached the top deck he felt a warm hand on his shoulder and hoped it wasn't who he thought it was. But of course, it was.

"Ed, what are you doing up so late?" The familiar voice of Caspian ringed in his ears. Just then his legs went to jelly and he fell to his knees. "ED! Are you ok?!" The worry in Caspian's voice almost brought tears to Edmund's eyes. Edmund's knees locked on the way up and pain spread across his face. Caspian threw an arm around Edmund's shoulder and helped him to the edge of the boat, knowing it would be a lot harder to get him back down the stairs to his hammock. Caspian sat Edmund down and propped him up on the side of the boat. "You never told me why you are out here so late." Caspian protested, again bringing back up the previous topic.

"I couldn't sleep, so I decided to go for a walk. The fresh air calms me I guess" Edmund replied truthfully.

"You too? I thought I was alone" Caspian chuckled, a newfound smile on his face. Edmund couldn't help but smile back, Caspian could always make him feel better.

"Why can't you sleep?" Edmund asked, with great curiosity.

"I'm not too sure, to be honest. It's ever since you and Lucy came on board, I haven't been able to sleep. I haven't gotten proper rest in ages, and what about you?" Edmund was afraid of hearing that question. What was he going to say? He can't tell him that he can't sleep because he is in love with Caspian and he can't do anything about it.

"I have just been thinking. That's all I guess" Edmund really hoped Caspian couldn't detect that that was not the full answer.

"Well, hopefully your thoughts will calm down. Do you need help getting back to your hammock? I'll be glad to help, Ed." Edmund shook his head and got up. With a thumb up, he headed back down to his hammock, shortly after accompanied by Caspian in his. Caspian looked over to Edmund, who was still awake and staring into the darkness. "Good night Ed" Caspian whispered sweetly.

"'Night Caspian" Edmund replied with a smile. He turned on his side and somehow found sleep for the first time since he came back to Narnia.

Once the sun rose, Edmund rose out of the hammock and peered over to Caspian, who was sleeping on his side as well, facing Edmund. He looked so adorable while he slept, so innocent. You could barely tell that he was a King who has gone through multiple wars. Quietly, he slipped into his clothes and, with a final glance at Caspian, he continued back to the top deck. While up there, he saw Reepicheep and Eustace get in a fight and he couldn't hold back a laugh.

"And once you think Eustace is growing up, he gets in a fight with a mouse…" Caspian said with a chuckle. It startled Edmund and he quickly turned to see a freshly groomed Caspian.

"Where did you come from?" Edmund's voice cracked and it just made Caspian laugh even harder.

"Oh Ed, it is my ship after all!" Caspian remarked. He patted Edmund on the shoulder and went back to the top deck to check in with some business. Embarrassed and blushing, Edmund put his head in his hands and sunk to the ground.

"Edmund," Lucy ran up to her brother, "What's the matter?" She sat down next to him and nudged his arm.

"You should know…" Edmund couldn't keep things away from his sister when it came to Caspian. Whenever he was stressed or anything, he would go talk to Caspian, but in this case, he can't even get near him without turning to jelly and getting embarrassed. The only person left was Lucy. He had full trust in her, and she was known for keeping secrets well. Once they got back to England from their last visit, Edmund already had interest budding in Caspian. Right off the bat, he told Lucy, since Peter wouldn't allow it and Susan had a relationship with Caspian. Lucy totally understood and didn't seem to mind Edmund having interest in men and that means, Lucy knew all about the racing thoughts of Caspian, the jelly legs, everything.

She nodded and hugged her brother. Her comfort really helped Edmund at times like this. "Thanks Lucy" Edmund said with a smile on his face.

"Go talk to him" Lucy urged. She pulled Edmund off the ground and pushed him towards Caspian's direction. Edmund wearily walked to Caspian. He tried to muster up all the courage and confidence he could.

"Caspian, can we talk?" Edmund started, tugged a little on Caspian's sleeve.

"Sure Ed, where do you want to talk?" Edmund guided Caspian to their sleeping quarters they shared. They both sat on Edmund's hammock and faced each other.

"Listen Caspian, last night when we talked, you asked me what kept me from sleeping. I just told you my thoughts and such. Well, I never really elaborated. Those thoughts weren't just about anything, they were about…" Edmund paused and took a deep breath, "they were about you," Edmund finished and let out a deep breath. He looked up and saw Caspian only inches away from his face. He was waiting for Caspian to get up and leave, and break their friendship, but Caspian stayed and stared deeply into Edmund's eyes. All of a sudden, Caspian leaned in and closed the gap. Their lips touched and the electricity passing through was extremely strong. It was the best kiss Edmund had ever had. He smiled and deepened the kiss. When they pulled apart, Caspian wrapped his arms around Edmund's waist.

"You don't know how long I've been waiting for you to say that," Caspian said with a grin.

"So you really feel the same way?" Edmund asked, stunned.

"Yes. After you left the last time, I was longing for you. When we saw you in the ocean in front of our ship, my heart almost leapt right out of my chest. I was so happy to see you again. I can't believe you felt the same way for me. I thought the whole time you were homesick or even waiting to go home because you missed a loved one back there. I had no idea it was about me," Caspian admitted.

"But, how will this work out? A King needs a Queen, not another King." As sad as it was to say, Edmund had to bring it up.

"Don't worry about it. I have an idea to fix that. But don't worry, please." Caspian said in a caring voice, he got up and quickly kissed Edmund on the lips. "Come, its dinner time." Together, they made their way to the dining hall. They sat down in their usual seats. The food arrived and they made their little speeches. First went Lucy, then Edmund and ended with Caspian. He said, "Let today be known as another success. Land is on the way, but in the mean time, everyone's help is greatly appreciated. Thank you all yet again, and enjoy this meal we are blessed with. CHEERS!" Everyone clapped and yelled. In all the happiness, Caspian sat back down, turned to Edmund, and gave him a kiss, right on the lips, in front of everyone. The room got quite. The crew turned heads, looking at everyone.

Then, out came Reepicheep and he yelled, "WELL IT'S ABOUT TIME ISN'T IT? WE COULDN'T WAIT FOR YOU TWO LOVEBIRDS TO FINALLY GET TOGETHER!" With more cheers and excitement, Caspian turned to a blushing Edmund and stood him up.

Caspian threw his cup in the air and laughed. He slung an arm around Edmund's shoulder and smiled. "You are so cute when you are blushing, Ed" He said while kissing him on the cheek.

"They-they don't mind? And they knew?" Edmund said astonished. He looked at his grinning sister, who was clapping and jumping. She looked back at him with a great smile and nodded.

"Well, they knew I was into you, and they knew I had to make a move. They are fine with us being together, Ed, like I said nothing to worry about." Caspian said with a smile. They both sat down to eat.

After they ate, Caspian and Edmund stayed on the top deck, where there was another celebration of their getting together. Edmund quickly looked at Caspian. "I'll be right back; I'm going to go change my shirt."

"Ok," Caspian replied while he kissed Edmund on the cheek. Edmund got up and ran down to his quarters. He quickly grabbed a new shirt and took off his old one. While he put it on, he looked in the mirror and saw a familiar sight, to his right, stood Aslan. Edmund spun around to see nothing. He faced the mirror again and saw Aslan.

"Edmund, you did the right thing. You and Caspian were meant to be together. There can now be King and King." Aslan said, with a roar. He looked at Edmund and nodded, then disappeared. Shocked, Edmund quickly got into his new shirt and went back to Caspian. He sat down next to him and put his head on his shoulder. Hopefully Caspian couldn't sense he was shaking.

"Ed, what's wrong? You're shaking like crazy, and look how pale you are. You look like you've seen a ghost!" Caspian said, worry in his voice.

"I saw… I saw Aslan, in my mirror." Edmund replied, looking up at Caspian.

"Did he say anything?" Caspian asked, shifting so he was looking at Edmund properly. "Was it something bad?"

"It wasn't bad, it was actually great. He said that I did the right thing. We were meant to be and now Narnia will allow King and King. We can be together, and not have to worry about King and Queen."

"That's great Edmund! I can't believe Aslan allowed it, and told you personally." Caspian said. His voice sounded extremely ecstatic. He kissed Edmund and hugged him tight.

Finally, Edmund can sleep at night, knowing that the person beside him will always comfort him. Now that Edmund and Caspian are united, they can enjoy their lives and not worry about a thing.

* * *

**Well, that's it for this one. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
